2 ways 2 love ch1
by Cupcakesan
Summary: a use to be Akatasuki memember got cought while doinhg a mission and now is sent to the leaf village. she wines up being manage by a dude name sasuke uchiha! can she become friends with this new person? read to fin out more.


It has been a long time since I've seen their faces, I remember how it all started. I was at the Akastuki's base training on my fighting skills, I was about thirteen around the time. I had peach skin and dark gray eyes, my hair was like a character from kingdom hearts name kairi but mine was purplish pinkish. I wore a green muscle t-shirt that matched my golden yellow shorts, I also had a greenish yellowish muffler around my soft neck. I had dark blue open toes sandals, my red colored headband was around my ankle it had a sigh of the mist village. Any who I was defeating the human like dummies, " When your training you imagine you are in a fight , you must be strong or die weak" a strong man voice cam behind me. I knew it was Itachi because he always say that when am training, I quickly and carefully putted my weapons in the dark soft pockets of my shorts." Hey kido" he said to me, I quickly turned around and said" yeah?". He sat on a red ruff rock and said" we have to steal something from a old man", I let out a little sight and bather to ask " why are we stealing from a old man?". He gave a little laugh " he's dirty rich, and is probably the most easy target to steal." Itachi said in his cold voice, we headed towards the calm looking forest. Once we were between the leaf village and our base we hided, I hided behind a bush that was thorny while Itachi hided behind a tree that was green all over. I saw an old man coming, he had tan skin and green eyes. He wore the most richest looking cloths ever, he had a bedazzle whit shirt that made his blue pants glow. He wore a black pair of winter boots, he was bald and not even good looking. But he was HELL RICH," this is our target" Itachi whispered to me as he passed me a poison dagger of his. I looked at the poison dagger then him " its going to knock him out for a while so grade as many cash as you can before he wakes up" Itachi continued, I drew myself closer to him and waited until I got a good aim to hit him." Its show time" I said in my shallow head I quickly threw the dagger, but I was to early because I stopped him from passing the tree in front of me. " guards!" the old man yell, and in cam those baka leaf village guards. The guard saw Itachi's foot so they went in after us, Itachi and I was fighting them out." Fifty hits" I yelled at him, I was on fire but then a guard came behind me and graded me. Itachi left without getting me " let me go!" I said as I struggled from the guys good grip," what you want to do with her?" the guard asked the old man. The old man smiled and said " take to the leaf village hokage, he will think of a perfect way to put this mutt back to its cage". So they did they sent to the hokage, in one hour I was sitting in a ruff chair by the hokage's desk. " your far away from home kid" the hokage said," yeah so what" I said as I looked out the window. " for your punchment you'll be sent to be take care of by a serious person " he continued , " they will be here in one minute" he said as he looked at the clock. He was not kidding they came in one minute, there was three kids and one man. The kid in the middle had spikey yellow hair and green eyes, he wore a orange coat that collar was white. Underneath the collar was blue, he had matching orange pants to got with it. He also has blue open toes sandals, his headband of the leaf village was on his head. The one on the right had long pink hair, she wore a big long red t-shirt that had white circles at the sleeves and were her blue shorts and red t-shirt intercept. She had the same shoes as the one in the middle, the one on the left had a ducktail back of the head hair do. He had black hair and black eyes, he wore a big blue t-shirt tha collar was like a big bowl that covered his peach skin. He had white shorts and bandages on his arms and legs, both was clothes by a blue small circle at the begin and at the end. I couldn't see the man bcause he was standing by a dark place, " sasuke come forth" the hokage demanded. The kid on the left came forth' " get up" the hokage whispered to me. I did as I was told ( because diedaara said it makes me look formal), " you will take care of this girl" hokage said as he pushed me towards him. " hi im sasuke and you" he asked I lookd at him, at the coner of my eye I saw the window open. So I distracted him by making the hokage explain what he is suppose to do to me, I headed towards the window and mad a run for it. I ran on top of houses and stores, I notices that my "owner' was behind me. So I picked up the paste but sadly ran to a dead end," shit' I thought as I looked for a place to run. " what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke said as he caught up to me, " you caught up fast" I said as I turned a round to him." Your pretty quick' I said he gave me a smile and said " your not bad yourself", " my name is Kury" I said. " hey you like noddle's?" Sasuke asked me as he notices we were on the roof top of the noodle place, I nodded my head in a yes form. So we ate and talked, we learned more about each other which was pretty scary because we liked thee same thing. He lead me to his house, " this is your new home" he said as he opened the door. The place was like a gentle fancy room, he lead me upstairs to a room. He opnd the door and the room was like a perfect horror movie bedroom, " hey can I barrow some pjs?" I asked him. He quickly left the room and went down stairs, In on hour he came with clothes. A white short sleeve t-shirt and blue shorts." Here you go" he said as he gave me the clothes carefully, " night" he said as he made a way to the door. At of the blue I said it!* AUTHORS NOTES: WARINING THIS PART WILL BE WEIRD UNTIL ITS MOPRING, PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT FANS OF WEIRDNESS DUCK 4 COVER AS POSSIBLE AND QUCIKLY AS POSSIBLE. THIS IS NOT DIRLL!* " night love you" I said as I sat on the bed, he stopped and turned to face me. " love you?" he repeated " oh sorry I'm so use to say it every time before bed" I explained to him. He gave me a little smile and said " love you too" he left the room and closed the door, I changed into the pjs and tucked myself into the bed. I tried so hard but couldn't even go to damn sleep! So I quietly got out of my room and went down stairs, I passed the kitchen and headed towards the door. There I opened the door and tucked myself into the bed, " what the hell are you doing in a time like this" Sasuke said as he turned to face me. " I felt adanded again" I told him, he pushed me toward him and putted my head on his chest. I could his slow yet soft heart beat, " I won't leave you alone I promise" he said to me. We fell asleep together, after that night we became closer to each other. We became each others friends.


End file.
